Con esas manos
by Misila
Summary: No estaba del todo seguro de por qué no había huido mientras había tenido la oportunidad, pero debía admitir que no se arrepentía de haberse quedado. No mucho, al menos.


_Fullmetal Alchemist_ no me pertenece (obvio).

Dicho esto, este fic es un regalo para una personita muy maja y rencorosa que hoy es un poco más vieja :D Felicidades, María.

* * *

 ** _Con esas manos_**

.

Aún estaba a tiempo de volver.

Podría esperar al primer tren de vuelta a East City, sin ni siquiera salir de la estación de Central, y fingir estar enfermo cuando su amigo llamase para saber por qué no había acudido.

Pero no lo hizo.

En Central había muchos negocios. No sería mala idea almorzar en un restaurante y regresar a la estación; nadie sabría siquiera que había llegado a la capital de Amestris.

No obstante, siguió caminando.

Tomó aire cuando llegó al edificio residencial, armándose de valor antes de entrar; necesitaría fuerza para sobrevivir lo que se avecinaba. Porque, pese a que el mundo entero parecía estar advirtiéndole de los peligros de seguir adelante, Roy Mustang no era ningún cobarde.

De modo que subió varios pisos, se repitió una vez más que podría hacerlo (maldita sea, era el héroe de Ishval; pasar una tarde con su mejor amigo debería ser pan comido en comparación) y llamó al timbre.

Diez segundos más tarde, sin saber exactamente cómo, se encontró atrapado en la residencia de la familia Hughes, tratando de encontrar algún significado al parloteo del hombre mientras lo arrastraba por el lugar.

—…niña tan grande, ¡es preciosa, Roy! Aunque claro, con una madre tan guapa, no se podía esperar otra cosa… —Roy resopló, comenzando a arrepentirse de no haber puesto pies en polvorosa mientras había podido. Intentó quitarse el brazo de Maes del hombro, sin mucho éxito.

—Suéltame —gruñó finalmente, cuando iban por la mitad del pasillo. Su amigo obedeció con una rapidez inusual y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Entonces date prisa.

—¿No nació anteayer? —resopló Roy. Los niños nunca habían sido lo suyo—. Tengo tiempo de sobra.

—No seas así —ni corto ni perezoso, Maes le agarró el brazo y tiró de él, ignorando sus protestas—. Adorarás a Elicia cuando la veas.

Lo que Roy supuso que era Elicia Hughes estaba acurrucado en el regazo de su madre, completamente ajena al alboroto que había montado el cabeza hueca de su padre. Gracia sonrió cuando Roy entró al salón.

—Me alegro de volver a verte —lo saludó, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

—Igualmente —Roy devolvió el saludo—. Enhorabuena.

—Gracias.

Maes parecía un niño pequeño cuando se acercó a su esposa, mirando al bebé por encima de su hombro.

—¿Puedo…?

—Acaba de quedarse dormida —explicó Gracia, sin perder la sonrisa.

Roy se sentó en uno de los sofás, casi poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando su amigo ignoró la advertencia y cogió a la criatura con cuidado para no despertarla. Se preguntó si Elicia tardaría mucho en hartarse de su padre.

—¿Quieres cogerla? —ofreció. Roy negó rápidamente con la cabeza, alarmado—. Oh, venga, tendrás que practicar.

—¿Practicar para qué?

—Algún día, tú también te casarás y…

—No.

—Deberías buscar una mujer guapa, que sepa mantenerte a raya. Como…

— _Hughes_.

El hombre hizo un mohín casi cómico. Durante unos minutos se dedicó a caminar por el salón meciendo a Elicia y diciéndole lo guapa que era. Roy se mordió la lengua para evitar decirle que era imposible que el bebé lo entendiese, observando a su amigo acariciar las diminutas manos de su hija.

 _Con manos manchadas de sangre_ , reflexionó, recordando lo que le había dicho años antes, en Ishval. Era una idea estremecedora, pensar que las mismas manos que habían matado a personas inocentes podían ser tan cuidadosas con una recién nacida.

También era extraño pensar que se pudiese ser responsable de tantas muertes y al mismo tiempo parcialmente responsable de una vida nueva.

Roy no alcanzaba a comprender cómo Maes podía soportar ese peso y tratar de ser feliz. Cómo seguía adelante con una esposa y, ahora, una hija, sin quebrarse bajo el peso que Ishval había cargado en los hombros de todos los que habían sobrevivido a aquella masacre.

El cojín del sofá hundiéndose a su derecha lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Roy parpadeó varias veces, confundido al encontrar a Maes sentado a su lado, aún con Elicia en brazos. La niña se había despertado y tenía la mirada clavada en Roy, los ojos abiertos y curiosos.

—¿Seguro que no quieres cogerla? Llevas diez minutos mirándola.

Roy despegó los labios, pero no tardó en comprender que su amigo no se daría por vencido hasta lograr ponerle a Elicia en brazos. De modo que asintió, tratando de ignorar el nudo que se formó en su estómago cuando Maes le acercó al bebé. Lo suyo era quemar cosas, no tener seres frágiles en brazos.

Destruir era infinitamente más fácil.

Cuando tuvo a la niña en brazos y Maes apartó las manos, no se atrevió ni a respirar, temiendo que el bebé cayera si hacía algún movimiento indebido. Frunció el ceño ante la mirada fija de la criatura, sin saber qué más hacer. Porque no se rebajaría a hacerle carantoñas, no señor.

—¿Y ahora? —murmuró, olvidando que los movimientos de sus labios no afectarían a Elicia.

—¡Mírala! —exclamó Maes, alejándose unos centímetros con un ridículo salto hacia atrás—. ¡Es el bebé más adorable de la historia!

Roy no fue capaz de poner los ojos en blanco. Porque no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que la única vez que había visto a Maes tan contento, con una alegría sincera y no sólo una fachada bromista, desde que regresaran de Ishval, había sido el día de su boda.

Quizá, pensó, aún quedaba algo en él, y en Riza y en el resto, que Ishval no había logrado corromper.


End file.
